


The Great Protector

by lazykawaaa



Series: songs of soulmates [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, Fluff, Growing Up, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, Olympics, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazykawaaa/pseuds/lazykawaaa
Summary: an iwaoi oneshot inspired by the lyrics from "Pluto Projector" by rex orange county.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: songs of soulmates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137056
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Great Protector

“You idiot! It’s almost midnight Oikawa! There’s this thing called sleep you know! It’s where you close your eyes and rest for eight hours and don’t make stupid decisions like this one!”

His hand is getting numb from holding the ice pack against his knee, but he doesn’t care. He keeps applying just the right amount of pressure to keep the swelling down. There’s a hundred more insults and thoughts behind his tongue, but he holds back. He knows when he’s had enough.

He got lucky, _this time_. The swelling is minimal and the mobility is still there. He was caught, yet again, practicing way beyond the end of practice. However, right as Iwaizumi went to call out for him, Oikawa and his exhausted body landed a little off trajectory and crumbled to the hardwood floor. Iwaizumi rushed over, ready to either call 119 or carry the 6’1 setter to the hospital himself. After somehow convincing him it wasn’t necessary and promising that he can double check his knee himself, the normal string of teasing that was sure to follow never came from Oikawa.

The minutes tick by and Iwaizumi takes the silence as his signal. He lets out a defeated sigh as he drags his other hand down his face, secretly hoping it will wipe away his frustration. They both know he’s not mad at him. He’s mad because Oikawa continuously neglects his own well-being and risks his health time and time again. All for volleyball.

“Iwachan.”

The brunette lifts his head and Iwaizumi is taken back by the sight before him. It’s like looking into the water fountain after making your wish and seeing the drowning pennies. He thinks that maybe his pain is worse than he originally claimed but his panic is interrupted. Oikawa opens his mouth to speak but all that comes out is a light gasp. He licks his lips and tries again.

“Iwachan, you’re all I want, no, all I need. You’re always here to protect me, whether it’s against other people or myself. I don’t even know where I would be right now if I didn’t have you by my side. You come in and save me before I even realize I need saving. You know me better than I know myself and I only feel whole when I’m with you. Do you understand what I’m saying Iwachan?”

He’s slightly panting, out of breath from trying to force all of his emotions into mere words. From trying to convey how he loves this man in every dimension and parallel universe out there without outright saying it. He’s scared it’ll chase him away and maybe, he’s a little scared from the sheer magnitude of the feelings that have lived inside him for so long.

“The Great Protector to the Great King, is that what I’m supposed to be? Oikawa, I can’t always be there for you, no matter how hard I try. When we grow up and I can’t be there every step of the way for you, what’re you going to do then? You can’t keep doing things that are only going to hurt you in the long run. What if one day I can’t drag you out of the gym soon enough and you injure your knee for good? What if all this counts for nothing, everything I thought I’d be? I’m supposed to be your best friend! How can I call myself that if I can’t get you to learn from your own mistakes? If I can’t get you to start caring for yourself the way I do?”

He really should’ve known better because Iwaizumi is just as dense as he was when they were kids. The only way he’s going to understand is if he’s direct and normally, this wouldn’t be a problem. But right now, he’s in a state of denial. He’s blaming his fatigue for his inability to focus and the slight dizziness. It’s definitely not because he’s hypnotized in the emerald lakes Iwaizumi has for eyes. 

He only snaps out of it when he notices the way Iwaizumi is looking at him. He’s waiting for him to answer because right now, he thinks that he’s failed Oikawa. He’s so caught up in his own bundle of emotions that he doesn’t realize that Oikawa just tried to confess. He’s caught up doing what he’s done all his life, worrying about Oikawa.

He tries his best to think of the right way to say things, but no combination of words feels good enough. So, he settles on a single word as he grabs his face with both hands.

“Iwachan”

And he swoops forward before he can see the flash of confusion on his face settle into relief. It feels innocent and light and perfect. Even if he’s sweaty and can already feel the soreness creep into his muscles. He’s too focused on how Iwaizumi smells of bergamot and green apple. He knows he’s freshly showered because the tips of his fingers are meeting his hair and they’re slightly damp. His lips taste like bubblegum and for a moment he almost becomes scared, because under no circumstances would Iwaizumi Hajime ever pick out _bubblegum_ flavored chapstick, but then he remembers. He remembers the day they had a particularly rough practice and Iwaizumi was nibbling at his lip afterwards in the locker room. Oikawa chided him saying no girls would kiss him if he kept doing that and then proceeded to toss his spare chapstick at him for dramatic effect. He can’t stop the tears that slip out because that chapstick was bubblegum flavor and that day was almost 8 months ago. 

Iwaizumi pulls back once he feels moisture on his cheek. He realizes that at some point, his hands found a place on top of Oikawa’s. His tone comes out a lot gentler than he initially planned for. 

“Hey, what’s wrong? We can stop, it's okay.”

Oikawa takes a moment to appreciate how he’s looking at him. With genuine concern, as per usual, but lacking the familiar scowl that typically accompanies it. He sniffles and his bottom lips quiver as he speaks. 

“Iwachan, are you wearing the chapstick I gave you?”

Iwaizumi is the number one victim of Oikawa’s jokes and so-called harmless banter. So, there may have been a handful of occasions where he has managed to make him lightly blush. But right now, Oikawa is taking a mental picture to store away forever because he plans on teasing him for this for all eternity. From the tips of his ears all the way down his neck, Iwaizumi’s normal warm shade of tan has been replaced with a deep scarlet.

He swats at his head as he speaks.

“Dumbass! That’s what you’re crying over? It was just chapstick! It was free, it tasted good, it worked, I wasn’t just going to throw it away, that’d be a waste!”

That all just made Oikawa cry harder and Iwaizumi even more confused.

“B-But…..You k-kept i-it…..All t-this time, I-Iwachan! T-That’s s-s-so s-sweet!” 

To try and emphasize his point, he uses his hands to gesture in seemingly random motions. And his cries show no signs of slowing down.

As he nervously scratches the back of his neck, Iwaizumi continues to try and decipher the words coming from the man baby in front of him.

“Yeah so what? I like the bubblegum flavor-”

“AND IT WAS B-BUBBLEGUM!”

Oikawa interrupts as he flings himself into Iwaizumi’s arms, who so naturally catches him. As he holds onto a snot-nosed, sweaty, secret hopeless romantic, he doesn’t bother resisting the smile that comes to him. He just rubs soft circles into the setter’s back and accepts his fate.

“Yeah, it was bubblegum… And it always reminded me of you.” 

And Oikawa sobs.

~~~~~~

“Don’t tell me you’re in your head again.”

Lowering his water bottle from his lips, he turns to look over his shoulder with a smirk.

“Now now, Iwachan. No need to make a fuss over me. I was just thinking.”

“Yeah, and that usually leads to no good.”

“Hey!”

He throws him a pout but quickly gets back on his initial train of thought. 

“We’re going to Nationals this year, I have a good feeling about it. As your captain, I can show you everything so don’t worry about trying to keep up.”

He winks and Iwaizumi contemplates murder.

“Can’t you feel it too, Iwachan? We’re on our way to glory, where the show won't ever end. And the encore lasts forever and this time we’re due to spend.”

“You have been watching too many soap operas.”

“They have good plots and you know it!”

~~~~~~

It was a surprisingly tranquil evening. Iwaizumi was leaning against his headboard with his laptop while Oikawa laid on his stomach beside him. They had both changed into casual clothes after practice and Oikawa was wearing the alien pj pants Iwaizumi begrudgingly bought him last month. There wasn’t anything wrong per say, but tranquil and Oikawa are not meant to inhabit the same space.

Iwaizumi noticed that Oikawa was rubbing his thumb over his eraser, a habit he only does when he’s nervous. His eyes also weren’t moving like they should’ve been if he was actually reading the book he had swiped from Iwaizumi’s shelf. 

“Are you nervous for tomorrow?”

It takes him a second to realize he’s been spoken to, and another few to blink the dryness out of his eyes. 

“Why would I be nervous Iwachan? I’m just daydreaming about what Ushiwaka’s face will look like when we destroy him and his team.”

If he had expected anything less (or if he was anyone else), he would’ve been scared by the sincerity in his gaze. Instead, he just huffs out a laugh and nudges his calf with his foot. It’s silent for another minute before Iwaizumi pushes again.

“There’s something else too.”

He closes his laptop and gets up to plug it back in on his desk. When he returns, he lays back down on his side, facing Oikawa, propped up by his elbow. He waits. 

“Didn’t know we were having a staring contest Iwachan.”

“Didn’t know you liked getting pushed off beds.”

Before he could put any force behind the hand that was pressed against Oikawa’s chest,

“Okay you brute! I was just thinking... about graduation.”

“Since when do you think about something other than volleyball?”

“Since I started dating you!”

And Iwaizumi thanks the gods everyday that he is the only one who gets to see Oikawa Tooru flush bright pink.

This time it's Oikawa who shoves at Iwaizumi, but it’s a futile attempt to move the boulder next to him. He just laughs and rolls onto his back with his hands resting on his stomach. After a few more moments of hiding his face in Iwaizumi’s pillow, he comes up for air, only slightly more composed. Still, he continues, only this time with a glare. 

“Like I was saying…I was thinking about you, well, us. We’ve been spending the years together, growing older every day. I hate the thought of not having you right by my side-”

“Shittykawa don’t get sappy on me and start crying again, I just ran out of tissues.”

“I don’t care Iwachan! I feel at home when I’m around you and I’ll gladly say it again!”

In any other circumstances, Iwaizumi might’ve laughed at how hard Oikawa was trying to keep a serious face while tears were pouring down his face. But he was biologically composed to forget any teasing retorts he had at the sight of Oikawa in tears. So instead, he pulls the teary eyed boy to lay with his ear to his chest, knowing the sound of his own heartbeat will calm him down. He runs his hands through his hair just for good measure.

“Yeah, I know. That’s why I applied to your university-”

Oikawa shot up so fast that there’s no way he’s not extremely light headed right now. But nonetheless he shouts back.

“IWACHAN! WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME? I THOUGHT YOU APPLIED TO THAT FANCY SCHOOL IN TOKYO? YOU’RE THE WORST IWACHAN! KEEPING SECRETS FROM YOUR OWN BOYFRIEND!”

“I was going to tell you after we beat Shiratorizawa. I thought it would be fun to see if you could actually pass out from excitement. And I did apply, but I didn’t get accepted. And it wasn’t a secret, it was a surprise and I know you love surprises so shut up already.”

He falls back down on Iwaizumi’s chest and clings to him like he’s...well...like he’s Iwaizumi. Because Oikawa Tooru’s entire life force is embodied by one human being named Iwaizumi Hajime. 

“Now go back to worrying about volleyball, it’s weird to see you fixated on anything else. We have Nationals tomorrow in case you forgot.”

The sarcasm laced sentence hits Oikawa’s ears and he’s right back to being the volleyball-obsessed freak Iwaizumi knows and loves.

“When we finally beat them, I hope the encore lasts forever. Do you think Ushiwaka is capable of crying?”

“Oh yeah, I was looking at apartments too.”

This time, Oikawa brings his head up slowly. When he finally meets Iwaizumi’s gaze, his eyes are full of tears, again.

“Iwachan! You’re such a romantic! And you try to say you don’t like spending time with me!”

“Yeah well, now there’s plenty of time for us to spend. You’re welcome by the way, for how good your grades are, you would think that you’re capable enough to think of these things yourself.”

Oikawa gasps dramatically and Iwaizumi laughs.

~~~~~~

“Iwachan I’m tired, give me a massage.”

He follows up with his best puppy dog eyes that Iwaizumi would always argue aren't that good, even though he falls for them everytime.

“Why are you the one complaining? I’m the one who moved all the heavy furniture.”

“I was good moral support and you know it! How else would you have gotten it all done so fast?”

Iwaizumi feels his eyebrow twitch, but otherwise doesn't have the energy to argue. He is exhausted. He searches around a few boxes before finding the lotion Oikawa loves. When he turns around, he’s already taken off his shirt and has laid down on his stomach. Luckily, he’s facing towards the window, so he doesn’t have to hide the soft smile that finds him. He makes his way over to the bed, _their_ bed, and sits beside him.

As he runs his palms down the toned muscle, he lets himself relax. He will never tell him this, but he’s particularly appreciative of the alien blanket he insisted they buy because it is incredibly soft. After a few minutes of nothing besides the sound of rain against glass and steady breaths, he whispers.

“Tooru, are you awake?”

“Mmmph.”

“English please, Sleepykawa.”

And he almost thinks he’s fallen back asleep when-

“This right here still feels like a honeymoon, when you say my name.”

“I said English not Shakespere dumbass. And we just rented this apartment, don’t you dare start talking about marriage right now. My wallet can only support so much outside of your milk bread addiction.”

“It is not an addiction, it is simply a treat I indulge in from time to time.”

“Does time to time mean every four hours now?”

“If I could move I would turn around and glare at you right now Iwachan.”

“That’s a real shame then.”

“Hmph!”

Deciding he’s done, Iwaizumi wraps his arms around his torso and lifts him up to lay in bed properly. Oikawa lets out a surprised squeal from the sudden shift but quickly nestles into the newly made bed. He blindly moves his arms around until he finds a much warmer, and tanner, body to pull himself towards. Iwaiuzmi huffs out a small laugh because even half asleep, Oikawa manages to find him within the mess of sheets and blankets. His own hands find his silky brown locks to smooth down after the long day.

“Nothings changed.”

Right as he starts to drift off into a much needed sleep, Oikawa starts.

“Iwachan”

“No.”

“You don’t even know what I was going to say!”

“Still no.”

“What if I was being murdered?”

“Do it quietly.”

“Iwachan!!!”

Silence.

“You know… you said you were going to marry me”

If Oikawa hadn’t been laying on his chest, Iwaizumi would have sat straight up after that statement. Instead, he settles for whisper yelling purposefully into Oikawa’s ear.

“When the hell did I say that? Are you going deaf now?”

“When I said this was like a honeymoon you didn’t deny the marriage part, you just indicated it would have to be later.”

Curse Oikawa and his attention to detail. Admitting his defeat, he responds.

“Okay maybe I said something like that. But I’m really reconsidering whether or not I wanna marry someone who doesn’t let me get any sleep at 1am.”

Instead of another snarky remark, he was met with a light huff. _Too_ light.

Changing his tone into the one he only used for Oikawa in vulnerable moments like this, he reassures the man before he could overthink any further.

“Of course I’m going to marry you dumbass. There’s nobody else I would want to spend the rest of my life with. And considering I’ve spent up to now with you, the rest already belongs to you.”

He took a minute to thank whatever gods that were out there for giving him this man. Because he somehow knew every thought running through his mind and every word before it was spoken. He then began to indulge into the thought of marrying Iwaizumi because that is all he’s ever wanted since the day he learned what marriage was. To vow your devotion to your soulmate and spend the rest of your lifetime with them, in sickness and in health. Iwaizumi has always been the only person to fit the criteria.

“Oikawa, you know I love you. I know your mind likes to work against you sometimes but no matter what, at the end of each day I’m only thinking about you. And even through the day, I’m thinking about you. Actually, I’m always thinking about you and it’s annoying, but I would never change it because it’s you and you're the love of my life. So please, try to push away all the bad thoughts and surround yourself with that one fact.”

He flips the words around in his head before locking them away for safe keeping. He weakly starts.

“Sometimes I still feel like I’m twelve, back on that playground. When I cried because I thought you ditched me to go play baseball with the rest of our class but you were actually trying to catch one of those yellow butterflies I like. I’m still a boy inside my thoughts. Am I meant to understand my faults?”

He takes a moment to think about the question and swallows his pride before answering.

“I don’t think so. I know you’ve struggled a lot Tooru but that’s okay. Everyone has things they need to work on. I have, maybe, been told once or twice...that I might need to work on my temper.”

“That’s an understatement.”

“You get the point! Nobody is born perfect but unlike some people, you’re aware of your faults. And that alone says a lot about a person. You still have me to call you out on your crap so don’t worry.”

He thinks back to all the times Iwaizumi has been there for him, to stop him from belittling himself down to nothing. He really does owe this man the galaxy and a half. So, he decides that even though he can’t give him everything he deserves, he will give him all that he can muster. Hesitantly he whispers.

“I don’t think I’m meant to understand myself... Well, maybe you do and that’s good for you... but maybe in time... maybe one day... I’ll do the same. I’ll do the same as you.”

Regardless of the credit he gives himself, Iwaizumi knows how much Oikawa has matured and grown. After all that he’s overcome, he couldn’t be more proud of him. He knows about all of the inner turmoil that boils inside of him every day, threatening to burn him alive. So he understands how hard it is for him to say such a thing and smiles softly at his proclamation. He gently presses his lips to his forehead before responding.

“And that’s all I want. For you to try and understand how truly of an amazing person you are Tooru. To see what I see whenever I look at you. To love yourself as much as I love you. Although, that last part might be too high of a goal. I’ll always beat you at that.”

“No way Iwachan I love you more!”

“Nope. I love you most. I win-”

“NO Iwachan! I love you most, not fair!”

Now Oikawa is looking into his eyes with one of the most serious expressions he’s seen on him in a while. He has to bite back his laughter to avoid diminishing his chances of a comfortable sleep tonight.

“Okay fine. Let’s call it a tie, yeah?”

He takes a few more seconds to glare at Iwaizumi, who is trying his best to look sincere.

“Fine. A tie.”

And he sticks out his hand, just for good measure, and Iwaizumi shakes it. He snuggles back until he’s pressed flush with Iwaizumi’s chest again before drifting off to the sound of his heartbeat.

~~~~~~

He has finally done it all. Standing on top of the Olympic podium, he hears the world scream his name. All of his hopes and dreams have finally come true. Everything he has worked his whole life for is complete. It truly is a surreal feeling. 

His cheeks hurt from smiling and laughing so hard but he can’t bring himself to care or stop. Any exhaustion one would normally feel after such an intense match is being drowned out by adrenaline. He is searching the crowd for one specific pair of forest eyes he knows will be full of pride. Because the whole world can give him an infinite amount of praise, but _this_ all means nothing without him. 

When their gazes finally collide, it’s obvious to the both of them that the other had been searching too, if the frantic looks on their faces were anything to go by. Neither of them can help from giggling. And when the moment passes and he can finally see the way Iwaizumi is looking at him, he only now feels like it’s all been worth it. Because no one can fathom a look so warm and loving from a man who looks like he’s all ice and steel. As he starts mouthing out words, it’s suddenly just the two of them to Oikawa. The roar of the crowd is muted the minute his lips start moving. He doesn’t have to be next to him to hear his voice because it’s the same voice that both chastises and reassures him every day. 

“You did it, Tooru.”

He’s shaking his head like he doesn’t believe it himself, but he’s smiling so goddamn hard and Oikawa thinks he’s never felt so happy in his entire life.

“I am so, so proud of you.”

His skin tingles.

“I love you.”

His heart bursts.

When they’re finally done taking pictures and are allowed to step off, he doesn’t even have to think. He just runs and runs, bumping into interviewers, paparazzi, and unlucky passerbyers. He vaguely registers his teammates calling out to him, but they too get pushed aside. All he knows is one thing, all he wants is one thing, and all he needs is one thing. That thing is actually a person and that person is, and always will be, Iwaizumi Hajime. 

He finds him and his pace somehow increases until he’s jumping into two familiar strong arms. Iwaizumi catches him like he’s been waiting for this moment his whole life (he has). The only reason he’s aware of the cameras surrounding them is because they’re giving his vision white spots. And that’s only preventing him from seeing every last detail of the face in front of him. The face that belongs to the man he was born to love.

They’re both laughing and smiling and crying and it’s a mess really. It’s all absolutely perfect. While his hands may be shaking, he’s done this far too many times to worry or hesitate. He holds his face and takes one last second to ingrain the image in his brain forever before kissing him. 

It’s a feeling he will never get used to, no matter how much time passes or how many times it happens. It will always turn every last nerve in his body into the summer cicadas they used to catch or the shivering winters they spend bundled up together. When he finally pulls away, he still doesn’t let go, and he speaks in a voice that he knows will only reach him.

“Stay forever, you know more than anyone. It’s you that knows my darkness and you know my bedroom needs.”

Iwaizumi flushes and subtly gives pointed looks to all the people watching them. Oikawa laughs and shakes his head before reassuring him.

“You could blast me and my secrets,”

He looks around at all the cameras pointed their way and shrugs.

“But there’s probably just no need.”

He winks at him, and if the very last thing he wanted to do wasn't letting Oikawa go, this would end in Iwaizumi kicking his ass to Mars, but just this once, he indulges him. He laughs because he’s way too happy to pay any more attention to the audience that has gathered and not on the man in his arms. 

“Dumbass, like I could ever leave you, even if I tried.”

They kiss again and all either of them are concerned about is how overwhelmingly in love they are with each other. They definitely can’t hear the shocked screams and “I told you!” so’s coming from their respective teams. Or the exchanges of money with half bitter expressions. Or the choked up sobs.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for reading! i don't have a beta reader so i might come back and fix a few things later on but i really wanted to post this. if you guys like this type of oneshot i have a few more ideas in mind so this might become a series :)


End file.
